Suzuka: Once and Always Chap9
'Chapter 9: Identity and Reason' It's been a month since Yuki was born, and things seem to have finally quieted down at the academy. The Musketeer Force was still guarding the school, and the mysterious woman has made no more attempts to get at whatever is hidden in Osmonds office. Whether she has lost her nerve or not, no-one is certain, but things remain on high alert, despite the new found peace. "Things are so dull now." said Drako one morning as the four walked to breakfast "I just wish something would happen." "Carefull what you wish for, you might just get it." said Suzuka, who was holding hands with Guiche. "That's cold Suzuka." Drako replied "Agnès appears to be fit for duty again, and is back on the job." said Hermione "At least she's not neglecting Yuki." "What kind of a mother would neglect her own child?" Guiche asked "One that's not the maternal type." said Erlea ahead of them "And miss Agnès, really isn't the maternal type." "She's done perfectly so far." said Suzuka "Holding hands now?" said Erlea "Aren't you afraid of getting infected?" "Go away!" Hermione demanded "A child telling me what to do? Never thought I'd see the day." she walked away into the cafeteria "I really hate her." said Hermione "Don't let her get to you." said Drako "We all know how she is." There was an explosion outside that told them that the thief had tried again. They ran out to see that the intruder was surrounded this time by members of the Musketeer Force. Before she could get away again Suzuka sent a wind attack at her and blew her hood off, revealing her face at last. She appeared to be no older than 30, and had reddish-brown hair "So we finally get to see your face." said Agnès who just turned up "Nice one Suzuka." she turned back to the woman "I noticed you finally manged to get into Osmonds office this time, but whatever you were looking for seems to be long gone." "I noticed." the woman said with her wand pointing at Agnès "Where is the Ring of Anderville?" "I don't know. But you seem to be losing your nerve if you now attempting to break in in broad daylight." said Agnès "One way or another I will have it. Omeggadon will rise again!" she proclaimed, and Agnès's face went into shock. Before anyone could act, the woman vanished once more. "What was that about?" Drako asked whe she had vanished "And who's Omeggadon?" Suzuka asked Agnès, who's face was still in shock "He's.... no-one." Agnès said, calming down "Excuse me, I need to go check on Yuki." In actuality, she went straight to Osmond "What? What did you say?" Osmond asked perplexed "I didn't catch the woman's name, but she said she was after the Ring of Anderville, and before she vanished she said, 'Omeggadon will rise again'." said Agnès "But that's impossible. I killed Omeggadon myself, and Her Majesty had his body destroyed." "I know all that as well. If they have some way of resurrecting him, and they need the Ring of Anderville to do it, we're clearly dealing with something more than just a person out for power." "Where is the ring?" Agnès asked "Her Majesty removed it from this room a few weeks ago. As for where it is, I cant divulge that." Later, Suzuka, Guiche, Drako, and Hermione made their way to the Enchanted Fairy Inn, where Louise was starting the noon shift before Suzuka got there. "We're here." Suzuka called as they entered "Nice timing Suzuka." said Louise "Go get ready, the midday customers will be here shortly." "Mom, the thief broke into the school again." "Again?" said Louise as she laid down some trays "They need to increase security in that place." "I agree, but after the intruder got away, Agnès was acting weird, and we were hoping we could ask you something." "Ask away sweetheart, ask away." "Mom, what do you know about a guy named Omeggadon?" Louise dropped the glasses she was carrying with a crash "Mom?" "W-where did you hear that name?" Louise asked in a frightened voice "The woman mentioned it before she got away." said Drako "Who is he?" "I-I've got to go." Louse said walking to the door "Wait, what?" Guiche stammered "Where are you going?" "To speak with Henrietta." Louise answered "You four are not to look into this any further." "What?" Suzuka said outraged "Why? This is something bad, isn't it?" "You don't know how bad." said Louise, suddenly stern "That's why, as your mother, I'm ordering you not to get involved." "'Ordering'? If you expect me to stand back and watch..." "Suzuka, kids, listen to me, none of you have any idea how much trouble this guy was before you were born." "You're hiding something from me." Suzuka replied "None of you are to get involved in this! You hear me?!" "We are not going to stand back and..." Before Suzuka could finish, Louise slapped her across the face "Stay out of this matter." said Louise sternly, and then she left the Inn without another word "That was scary." said Hermione "And she slapped Suzuka?" said Guiche "This must be bad if she's willing to do that to keep us out of it." "Which is why we have to go against her wishes." said Suzuka, rubbing the left side of her face "If this Omeggadon scares both my mother, and Agnès, we have to look into it." "Agreed." said Drako Later at the palace; "Henrietta!" Louise yelled upon entering the throne room "I'm already aware Louise." Henrietta said. Everyone who partook in the whole "Omeggadon Fiasco" sixteen years ago were already present "After Agnès spoke to Osmond, she came here at once." said Henrietta "We all know what this means." said Colbert "Dammit!" said Guiche "I really thought we were rid of him for good." "We all did." said Kirche "Those of us who were there, saw Agnès kill Omeggadon." "Then how was this person able to make such a claim?" Tabitha asked "There is a chance she was just delusional." said Tiffania "No." said Agnès "I saw the look in those eyes. She knew what she was saying." "Suzuka and her friends are gonna want to get involved." said Louise "We should...." Louise stopped mid-sentence, an extremely guilty look appeared on her face. "Louise, what's wrong?" Saito asked "I argued with Suzuka over getting involved in this." Louise replied with tears in her eyes "I tried telling her not to get involved, but she wouldn't listen. In the end, I slapped her, and told her to keep out of it." "Louise, we all knew this day might come." said Kirche "We can't tell them." Louise said forcefully "Louise is right." said Henrietta, and everyone looked at her "After all she went through to change the future into what we have now, we mustn't cause her any more pain. She and her friends need to remain in the dark." Later that night in Suzuka and Hermione's room; "Who do you think this Omeggadon is?" Guiche asked sitting on Suzuka's bed with her "Strangely, I get the weirdest feeling I've heard that name somewhere before." said Suzuka "Agnès seemed scared out of her wits." said Drako, sitting on Hermione's bed with her "He really seems like a bad guy." "Something tells me that all of our parents are keeping something from us. " said Hermione "True." said Suzuka "But lets worry about it tomorrow. We need to get some rest if we're going to figure this out." With that, Guiche and Drako left for their rooms, and Suzuka and Hermione got into bed. Their parents didn't know it, but they were going to defy their wishes to stay put of this affair. Chapter 8: Hope and Desires<< Zero no Tsukaima Fanon>>Chapter 10: Secrets, Truths and Lies Category:Chapters